In This Together
by Spicenee
Summary: They were only expecting on having their friends and family over for the party but two more want to join the bunch. Ichigo and Orihime get an unexpected present for Christmas. IchiHime and RenRuk pairing. A gift to my members on IchiHime All The Way.


I'm back! With another IchiHime fic. XD This one is for the holiday season even though its only slightly mentioned. This one is dedicated to my members in the **IchiHime All The Way** group on crunchyroll, the ones who are always on it, you know who you guys are. Without you guys the group would be nowhere. Thanks.

I'd like to thank my unofficial beta, Yoli, my cousin. I asked her for her help in current areas. I don't think I would have finished the story this quickly without you. Even though we fought a lot during the writing of the story.

Alright enough with the chit chat. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclamer: I don't own Bleach or the characters. (I wish I did, that way IchiHime would end up together)**

* * *

**In This Together**

A Christmas Surprise

"Wait let me help you with that."

Ichigo reached out for the box that his very pregnant wife was holding in her hands only to have it move away from his reach.

"No, I go it."

"Hime." He reached out again this time quick enough that Orihime didn't have time to react. "You shouldn't be carrying something this heavy."

"But I wanted to help you out." She pouted. "You've been doing all the work and I'm just standing here doing nothing."

"Your not just doing nothing. Your standing there looking very, very beautiful." He flashed her a teasing smile.

"Ichigo." She furrowed her brows.

Ichigo put down the box on top of the dining table. He turned to her and cupped her face. He kissed her softly.

"I know you want to help but Hime, your 8 months pregnant. You know should take it easy. The doctor said that you shouldn't over do it."

Orihime wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. She sighed. "I know. I'm sorry, Ichigo."

Ichigo dug his noise in her hair and inhaled the scent of her vanilla shampoo. He sighed in her hair. "We shouldn't even be having this party tomorrow."

Orihime pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "Huh? You don't want to have this party?"

"Its not that I don't want to have this party. I'm just looking after yours and their health." He rubbed her belly. "But I would do anything to make you happy. You know that. Even if it means having the party."

Orihime pulled Ichigo back in and kissed him. "Your too good to me."

"I know." He gave her a playful smile.

Orihime lightly hit him on his chest. Ichigo rubbed where she had hit him and mouthed an 'ow'. She smiled at him and went to the kitchen.

"Where are you going? I thought you wanted to help?"

"I do. But it seems that our children are hungry and if I don't feed them the aliens will. And we don't want that, alien food is something that they shouldn't eat."

Ichigo laughed to himself. He couldn't help but think how much more gorgeous she had gotten with the pregnancy. She certainly did have that glow that everyone was talking about.

He still couldn't get over the fact that she was pregnant with _**his **_children. Not just one but two. **_Twins._** When he found out that Orihime was pregnant he couldn't help but to feel scared. He wasn't prepared for a child. But the feeling got worst when they found out that she was expecting twins. There was no way he was ready to raise two children. He didn't know where to begin or if he was going to able to protect all of them. But the fear turned to joy and anticipation every time he touched Orihime's belly, felt the babies fight inside her, saw the pictures from the ultrasound. He still had no idea of how he was going to raise them but he knew that at whatever cost he would protect them and be the best father he could ever be.

Ichigo went to the closet and pulled out another box. He opened the box and pulled out tangled string lights. He sighed as he walked to the couch with the lights in his hands.

"Why are these damn things always tangled up this badly?"

Orihime walked out of the kitchen with a cracker in her mouth, red bean paste in her hand and a packet of crackers in the other. She saw her husband sitting on the couch struggling to untangle the lights. She could tell that he became more and more frustrated every time he thought he found an opening. Orihime giggled as she walked closer to him.

Ichigo didn't even feel Orihime sit down next him. Orihime put down the red bean paste and pulled out a cracker. She put the cracker in front of Ichigo's mouth.

"I hope there's no red bean paste on that." He said as he continued to fumble with the lights.

"Nope. I know you don't like it."

Ichigo opened his mouth so that Orihime could feed him the cracker. Ichigo's face turned to disgust after chewing the cracker.

"Ah, Orihime. Why didn't you tell me that it was wasabi favored."

Orihime sat back on the couch and laughed. "Because I wanted to see your face."

"That wasn't very nice." He looked at Orihime who was still laughing at him. "You know if you weren't pregnant…"

"You'd what?" Orihime looked innocently back up at him.

"It'd get you back for that."

"Really?" Orihime raised her eyebrow.

Ichigo shook his head. "I'd find a way to punish you." He leaned in and kissed her.

Orihime wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in making the kiss deeper. Orihime's lips parted giving him more access to her mouth. Ichigo pulled away licking his lips.

"Wasabi and red bean paste taste better when it's coming from your mouth." He gave her that devilish smile of his that Orihime knew all to well. It's the same smile that still could make her a slave to him.

Ichigo captured her lips again, savoring the kiss. Ichigo's hand rested on the small of her back and he positioned himself so that his knee was on the couch and he was hovering over her. His free hand ran up Orihime's arm when it stopped.

A knock came from the door.

"If we're quiet, they'll go away." Ichigo said between the kisses.

"Ichigo…" The was another knock.

"We don't have to get it." Ichigo continued to kiss her softly down her neck.

"But it could be someone important. Ichigo."

"Fine."

Giving into defeat, Ichigo kissed her one last time and sighed. He got off the couch and walked to the door.

'I swear I'm going to kill whoever interrupted me from my Hime.'

He opened the door ready to tear the head off the person on the other end. Especially when he caught the sight of a short raven-hair girl and the tattooed covered red-hair guy that was standing next to her.

"What the hell do you guys want?"

Rukia kicked him in the shin. Ichigo reached down in pain grabbed his leg.

She cleared her throat. "Is that how you answer the door?"

"Why you little-"

"Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun." Orihime appeared from behind her husband to greet her two good friends.

"Orihime-san, how have you been?"

"A little tired but that's expected." Orihime grabbed Rukia's hand and lead her in.

"Hey Ichigo." Renji slapped Ichigo on the back as he walked in.

"What the hell are you guys here?" Ichigo said as he straightened himself. "I don't remember inviting you two over."

"The first thing Rukia wanted to do when we got here from the Soul Society was to come and see how Orihime is doing." Renji said as he followed Rukia.

"She's fine. Now you can leave."

"Ichigo, they're guest."

"Uninvited."

"Ichigo. They're friends."

Orihime furrowed her eyebrows and stared back at him. Ichigo only huffed in anger. Knowing that she had won, Orihime turned back to Rukia and Renji.

"Would you two like something to drink? To eat?"

"No thank you." Rukia shook her head and Renji did the same.

"Oh okay. But do you mind if we go to the kitchen, I'm still kind of hungry. I didn't get to finish my snack."

"Sure but I'd like to talked to Orihime-san alone if you don't mind." said Rukia.

"Yeah I mind. What's so private that you want to talk to my wife alone?"

"It's none of your business."

"It is my business."

"Give it up, she wouldn't even tell me." Renji crossed his arms.

"Ichigo," Orihime turned to him. "Abarai-kun could help you in the other room while Kuchiki-san and I talk in the kitchen."

"Alright. Fine. But I don't like the fact that you'll be keeping a secret from me." He leaned in and kissed her. "But I know exactly how to get it out of you later." He grinned at her.

"You're not going to be able to get this one out of me."

"We'll see."

Orihime and Rukia walked into the kitchen leaving Ichigo alone with Renji in the living room. Ichigo walked to the couch and grabbed the tangled lights.

"Here." Ichigo tossed the lights at Renji. "Untangle them."

"Why should I?" Renji sat down in the recliner that was next to the couch.

"Because Orihime said that you should help me so they can talk in private." Ichigo grabbed another set of tangled lights and sat in the same place from before. "What'd you do now?"

"Huh?" Renji raised one of his tattooed covered eyebrows. "What makes you think I did something wrong?"

"You had to. Why else would she be in there talking privately with my wife."

"I didn't do anything wrong. At least I think I didn't." Renji said with a doubtful tone.

Ichigo chuckled. "I honestly don't know what you see in her. She's short, annoying, moody, bossy, and after all these years she's still a brat."

"There are a lot of things I see in her." Renji smirked.

Ichigo raised his hand to stop Renji from going any further. "I don't want to know."

Renji snorted. "I don't know what Orihime-san sees in you. Your rude, crude, short-tempered, you still can't throw a decent punch and that hair, is just a damn eyesore."

Ichigo's eye twitched. He sat down the lights and cracked his knuckles. "Can't throw a decent punch huh?"

"Yeah, that's what I said." Renji put down his set of lights.

"If I remember correctly, I knocked you out last time."

"That was a fluke."

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that." Ichigo swung and landed a punch dead right into Renji's jaw sending him to the ground. "Ha, fluke my ass."

Renji caught Ichigo with an uppercut tossing him to the floor. "Ya, a fluke."

Ichigo jumped up and tackled Renji over the recliner, sending the three to the floor. They rolled around the floor landing punches on the other. Ichigo kicked Renji off of him then kip-up (kick-to-stand) to his feet. Renji was ready for him with a kick to the head causing Ichigo to slam into the wall.

The noise caused Orihime to run out the kitchen in a panic to stop them. Rukia follow behind her with her arms crossed, irritated.

"Stop it please." Orihime said.

Rukia walked to Renji and Ichigo and elbowed both of them in the gut. They both hunched over from the pain Rukia had caused. She grabbed them by the ear.

"Both of you stop this stupid fight. I swear both of you are like children." Rukia let go of their ears.

"You know I shouldn't heal either one of you. Look at what you did to the living room." Orihime walked to Ichigo.

"Sorry." Murmured Renji.

"I'm sorry, Hime."

"Sōten Kisshun, I reject." Orihime sent Ayame and Shun'ō flying to heal Renji. Orihime ran her finger across Ichigo's jaw line. "It's alright. Just don't do it again."

Ichigo nodded. "I'll try not to. At least not in here." He smirked at her.

Orihime sighed and nodded her head.

Once Renji was healed Orihime healed her husband.

"I can't believe that we still can't leave you two alone together." Rukia shook her head in disappointment.

"He started it." Renji pointed at Ichigo.

"Like hell I did." Ichigo's eye twitched.

Ichigo and Renji were both ready to pounce on one another when Rukia shoved the lights in Renji's hands.

"If you two have enough energy to fight then you could help to finish decorating for the party tomorrow."

"Kuchiki-san has a point. It's starting to get late and we have to finish by tonight."

Orihime grabbed one of the boxes from the dinning table. Ichigo swiftly grabbed the box from her grasp.

"Didn't I tell you that I will carry these boxes."

Orihime scrunched up her face and furrowed her eyebrows. "Fine." Orihime opened the other box that was on the table and rummaged through it. She pulled out a couple of decorations and handed them to Rukia. They decorated the dining room while quietly talking to one another while glancing at the two men in the other room.

Ichigo had a feeling that they were talking about them. He raised an eyebrow. "What are you two whispering about?"

"None of your business. Go back to finishing the living room." Rukia ordered. She stood on the chair under the passage way of the dining room reaching to hang a little bit of mistletoe.

"Here let me help you." Renji grabbed the mistletoe from Rukia and hung it in the passage way.

"You two have to kiss now." Orihime proclaimed with excitement.

"Huh?" Renji and Rukia both looked at her.

"It's a western custom. When your under the mistletoe with someone you have to kiss them."

"You heard her Rukia." Renji smirked. He leaned in and kissed her.

"Hurry up so you can go home." Ichigo said from the other room.

Rukia let go of Renji's lips and turned to Ichigo and stuck out her tongue at him.

The rest of the evening went by quicker that they knew it. The whole house was decorated for the party.

"Wow, it looks wonderful." Rukia exclaimed.

"I don't think we would have finish this early if it wasn't for you guys." Orihime hugged Rukia.

"Well, I think we should get going Rukia."

"Oh no, you leaving already." Ichigo sarcastically said.

"We'll miss you too, Ichigo." Rukia said as she walked to the door. "Goodnight Orihime-san."

"Goodnight Kuchiki-san. Don't worry, it'll work out. You'll see." Rukia smiled at her. "Goodnight Arabai-kun."

"Night." Renji waved.

"What was that all about?" Ichigo asked as Orihime closed the door.

Orihime turned to Ichigo giggling. "You'll see."

* * *

Orihime sat up in bed snuggly under her warm covers with a book in her hands. The pink nightie that Ichigo had bought her fell loosely around her curves. She tended to wear that nightie whenever she didn't feel sexy or beautiful. That was the reason why she had told Ichigo to buy it for her, so she could feel sexy and beautiful, even though he kept telling her that she was sexy and beautiful in whatever she wore.

Ichigo walked into the bedroom and sighed at the sight of Orihime in the nightie. "Why don't you feel beautiful tonight?" He laid his head on her lap right next to her belly looking up at her.

"Because I'm huge."

She didn't take her eyes off the book but Ichigo could see the depressed look on her face. He sat up and grabbed the book out of her hands, placing it to the side. She lowered her head to the side. Ichigo cupped the side of her face so that she could face him. She adverted her eyes.

"Hime, look at me." She slowly locked eyes with him. "To me, you are sexist and most beautiful woman in the entire world, and the Soul Society. I will always find you sexy on matter what. Even if you are covered in dirt I'd say 'Damn, that's one sexy wife I'm married to.'

Orihime giggled.

"And right now you are sexier and more beautiful than ever. You're the mother to my children. You're not giving me just one but two beautiful children. That will always make you sexy to me."

Orihime kissed him. "Thank you Ichigo. I really needed to hear that."

"Now will you promise me that you will never see yourself as not sexy or not beautiful."

"I'll try." Orihime tried to fight back a yawn.

"I think it's time to get some rest. You need your sleep."

"We both need our sleep. When these two little angels come I don't think we'll ever get a good night sleep again."

Orihime lowered herself into the bed, resting her head on the pillow. She turned to her side and snuggling under the covers.

"Well it's not like I get a lot of sleep anyways with all the hollows around." Ichigo snuggled up against Orihime's back side wrapping his arm over her. His hand rested on her belly. He dug his nose in her hair inhaling her scent. "That shinigami they put to watch over Karakura isn't quick enough."

"They said that more shinigamis would be placed around Karakura once the twins are born." Orihime placed her hand over his.

"Let's hope so." His eyelids were becoming heavy for him to keep open. He rubbed her belly and inhaled her scent again. He quickly remembered what he was planning to ask her when he had entered the room. "By the way, what did Rukia need to talk to you about?"

"I can't tell you." Orihime giggled.

Ichigo slightly raised his head to look at her. "Your not going to tell me?"

"Nope." She smiled at him.

"How come?"

Orihime ran her fingers through his hair. "It's a secret."

He furrowed his eyebrows.

"You know that's the look that I fell in love with." She wrapped her arm around Ichigo's neck and brought him to her lips. "But I'm still not going to tell you."

One of the babies within Orihime kicked where Ichigo had his hand.

"See they don't want me to tell you either." She giggled.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Three against one, I see. Fine, I won't ask again." Ichigo rested his head back to where it was before.

"Don't worry. You'll find out soon." Orihime yawned.

Ichigo grunted as he fell asleep in his favorite position. Having Orihime sleeping in his arms is where he loves her to be. He pulled her closer to his body not wanting her to get away; not wanted to let her go. He could stay like this forever.

* * *

Ichigo walked into the kitchen catching the sight of his lovely wife dressed in a red short, sleeveless dress with a plunging v-neck that showed a huge amount of her cleavage. Ichigo walked up behind Orihime who was busy pouring herself something to drink. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Have I told you already how beautiful you look today?" He whispered in her ear.

"Only over a hundred times." Orihime turned around wrapping her arms around his neck. "But a few more times wouldn't hurt." She kissed him as her free hand played with his hair.

"If I'm not mistaken, that was the start of how you got pregnant."

"Shut up. If it wasn't for that, you wouldn't be getting nieces or nephews." Ichigo looked at his little sister. Orihime's face turned red from embarrassment.

Karin rolled her eyes and walked to the refrigerator. "We're running out of ice." She said as she opening up the freezer.

"I think we only have a couple of bags left." Orihime started walking towards the freezer. "We're going to have to get more soon."

"We'll just have to ask Tōshirō to make us more." Ichigo joked.

"Ichigo, you know how mad he's going to get. No asking him, got that?"

"Ask who?"

Orihime jumped slightly. "No one, Tōshirō-kun."

"Yo, Tōshirō."

Hitsugaya's eye twitched. "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you, Kurosaki."

"Ah, Orihime there you are." Rangiku ran to Orihime and hugged her tightly.

"Hi, Matsumoto-san."

Rangiku looked at Orihime's chest. "Wow, your breast seem to be as big as mine now." She reached and grabbed them causing Orihime to jump back. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes deciding to go find Momo instead of having to deal with his Vice-Captain.

"Rangiku-san, could you not feel up my wife please." Ichigo pushed her hands from Orihime's breast.

Rangiku folded her arms. "Trying to keep them to yourself I see."

"That's right." He hugged Orihime. "And I'm planning on keeping her all to myself."

"Not right now your not." Rukia seemed appear out of nowhere. "I need to talk to her."

"Alright, alright. Just bring her back in one piece."

Ichigo let his wife and the other two shinigamis talk in peace. His curiosity wanted him to stay and listen to the conversation but he wasn't that curious. Besides Rukia would kick his ass before he could listen in. Ichigo walked by to see his sister Yuzu being kissed by Jinta under the mistletoe. Yuzu turned red when she noticed that Ichigo had spotted them. He'll never get over the fact that the annoying little red-headed runt won over his sister heart. He didn't have it in him to play the over-protected brother today but that didn't mean that Jinta would get off easy tomorrow.

Ichigo was surprised to see that so many people could fit in his home. All his friends and family were here plus most of the Captains and Vice-Captains of the Gotei 13 in their gigai's.

"I-chi-go!"

Ichigo barely missed his father's kick as he duck out of the way.

"How's my son?" Isshin slapped his son hard on his back.

"What the hell old man. Don't you ever get tired of attacking me?" Ichigo rubbed the back of his shoulder.

"Not one bit. I have to keep you on your toes especially now that you are going to give me two grandchildren." A twinkle appeared in his eyes. "I'm going to be a grandfather."

"Just don't attack them as bad as you attack me."

"I'm going to have to keep them on their toes too. Their Kurosakis. Their senses need to be sharp." Isshin pulled out a picture from his wallet. "I just wish Masaki were here."

"Yeah, me too."

Ichigo turned to see his father's face struck with sorrow as he looked at the picture in his hands. "She would have loved Orihime-chan and the babies."

"I know Dad." Ichigo placed his hand on Isshin's shoulder.

Isshin's elbow flew into Ichigo's gut. "Never let your guard down."

Before Ichigo could retaliate Isshin was gone. "Damn that old man."

"Oi, Ichigo."

He turned to see the red-headed shinigami walking towards him.

"Hey Renji." Ichigo straightened himself, rubbing his stomach.

"I need to talk to you." Renji rubbed the back of his neck trying to shake the nerves and fear off. "Its important."

"Sure. What's up?"

Renji opened his mouth to say what was on his mind until he got interrupted.

"Ichigo we need more ice. We're down to one bag." Orihime walked up to her husband.

"Don't worry, I'll go get more." Ichigo kissed her on the nose. He went for his coat and shoes.

"I'll go too." Renji followed Ichigo out the door.

The car ride to the mart was a bit awkward for them especially for Renji. Renji seemed preoccupied with something but every time Ichigo would ask Renji what he wanted to talk about Renji would steer off topic.

They walked to the freezers in the back of the mart. Ichigo opened the door and pulled out some bags of ice, handing them to Renji.

"Rukia's pregnant."

Ichigo almost dropped the bags that he had in his hands. "Huh?"

"She's pregnant…with my brat." Renji stared down at the bags in his arms.

Ichigo knew all to well the look on Renji's face. It was the exact same one that he had when Orihime told him that she was pregnant.

'So that's what Orihime was talking about.' "I didn't think that you had it in you." Ichigo joked.

"Just like I thought that you didn't have it in you?"

Ichigo chuckled. "Yeah. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"How do you know?" Renji followed Ichigo to the front of the mart.

"Because I was exactly where you are now. Terrified. I had no idea what to do. I didn't know if I could be a father. If I had it in me. But now as the days get closer, I can't wait for them to come."

Ichigo took the change from the cashier. "Thanks."

"But aren't you scared?"

"A little. But the anticipation is killing me more."

As Ichigo walked out the mart his phone rang. He fumbled the bags around in his hands so that he could get out his phone. He looked at the caller's name.

"Its Yuzu." He flipped open his phone. "What is it, Yuzu?"

"Ichi-nii!"

The tone in her voice startled Ichigo. "Yuzu, what's wrong?"

"It's Orihime-chan."

"What's wrong with Orihime?" Ichigo started to panic.

"She's going into labor."

"What?"

"She's having contractions."

"I'm on my way." Ichigo started sprinting to the car.

"Oi, Ichigo. Wait up." Renji chased after him.

"There's no time. We're taking her to the hospital right now."

"Alright, I'm on my way."

Ichigo hung up the phone and drove off to the hospital. He swerved quickly in and out of traffic as he sped to the hospital. What were only minutes seemed to feel like an eternity to him. Renji braced himself as Ichigo slammed on the brakes.

"What the hell man?"

Ichigo got out the car and started running to the hospital. He sprinted past the reception desk to the elevator not hearing the receptionist telling him that there was no running.

"Sorry." Renji said as he ran pass the desk.

Ichigo repeatedly pushed the up button of the elevator. He impatiently waited for the elevator to come.

"One's on the 5th floor and the other's on the 7th." Renji looked up at the numbers.

"Damn it."

Ichigo ran to the stairs and pushed the door open. They both ran with all they had up the two flights of stairs. Ichigo ran to the nurse's station.

"What room is Kurosaki Orihime in?"

"Ichi-nii."

Ichigo turned to see Yuzu standing in front of him. "Where's Orihime?"

"She's in room 237."

Ichigo sprinted down the hallway.

"Sir, no running please." One of the nurses from the station replied back to him.

"Orihime." Ichigo almost tripped when he entered the room.

"Ichigo." Orihime reached out to him from her hospital bed. "You came."

"Sorry I wasn't there." He kissed her hand.

"I'll be in the waiting room with everyone else." Rukia rose from her seat.

"Rukia thank you for being with her."

Rukia simply smiled at him.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine, right now. Doctor Kameko-san told me to relax-" Orihime stopped and moaned in pain as a contraction came. She squeezed Ichigo's hand trying to transfer the pain to him. As quickly as the contraction came it left at that same speed. She loosened her grip on Ichigo's hand and tried to regulate her breathing.

A knock came from door.

"Yes?"

"I came to see how you were doing Orihime-san." Kameko walked into the room reviewing Orihime's chart. "Kurosaki-san, I see that you made it." Kameko checked the heart rate of the babies and of Orihime, then proceeded to check the other monitors. She pulled a chair to the end of the bed and sat down while she put on a glove. She checked to see the progress of the babies.

"Your only 5 cm dilated. So relax, you may be here for awhile. It's all going to depend on how fast these babies want to come and see the world." She rose from her seat and walked out the room.

"Don't worry, they'll be here before we now it." Ichigo smiled at his wife.

* * *

"Your 10 cm and crowning. I'm going to inform the nurses to get everything ready."

Doctor Kameko walked out of the room.

Ichigo kissed Orihime's forehead. "They're almost here."

"I can't believe it."

Doctor Kameko re-entered the room with nurses and another doctor. "This is Doctor Akasuki-san. She will be assisting me during the birth."

Doctor Kameko positioned herself while a nurse placed Orihime's feet on the foot supports. "Okay bear down Orihime-san."

Orihime pushed.

"Good. 3...4...5...6...7...8. Okay you can relax."

Ichigo rubbed Orihime's leg as he watched in astonishment at the miracle that was happening before his eyes.

"Okay. Push…3...4...good…6...7...8. Relax."

"Oh my god, I can see the head." He squeezed her hand.

"Ready? Push…"

This time the pain was greater than the other times. Orihime dug her nails in Ichigo's hand.

"4...keep going…7...8. Relax."

Orihime only had a short pause before she had to push again.

"Good, good. Push."

A piercing cry caught Orihime and Ichigo by surprise. They both looked at their newly born child.

"It's a boy."

They didn't have time to spend with their first born as the second baby was ready to see the world. Orihime didn't want to deal with the pain all other again but she wanted to see and hold both of her babies. Before she knew it, she was giving her last pushes.

A second piercing cry enveloped the room.

"It's a girl."

Orihime relaxed, trying to catch her breath.

"You did great, Hime." Ichigo kissed her.

"Congratulations." The doctor said as she finished up.

"Here you go Momma." Two nurses situated the twin so that Orihime could hold them both at the same time. "The girl is on your right and the boy is on your left."

Orihime looked down at both of them with tears rolling down her face. She couldn't believe that only about a hour ago they were still inside her. They were both overwhelmed by joy and excitement as they stared down at their newborns.

The twins both share the same bright copper red hair and hazel eyes.

"Hello little ones. I'm your mommy and that's your daddy." Orihime smiled down at them.

"What should we name them?"

Orihime looked up at Ichigo. "Well we only had names if they were a set of girls or a set of boys. We never thought about having a boy and a girl."

"We were set on having identical twins not fraternal." Ichigo paused. "Why not taking one of the names we picked for the girls and one for the boys."

"That's a great idea." Orihime looked down on them, studying them. She looked at the girl. "Hmm, how about Minako," she looked at the boy, "and Akio."

The twins rose their fists in the air and blinked a couple of times.

Ichigo chuckled. "I think they like it." He kissed the side of her head.

"Ichigo, weren't their eyes hazel?"

They both looked down at the twins. Their eyes had changed, Minako's to green and Akio's to blue.

"Yeah, your right." They blinked again and their eyes changed this time Minako's to blue and Akio's to green. "They changed again."

"That's weird." They blinked their eyes back to hazel.

Ichigo grabbed Minako from Orihime and held her in his arms. "It might have something to do with our powers."

Orihime looked up at Ichigo confused. "Huh?"

"Kisuke and Yamamoto said that our children could be very powerful because of my Vizard powers and your heavenly powers."

"Oh, that make sense." Orihime ran her finger up and down Akio's chest. "I wonder what their powers are going to be like."

"Most likely a combination of both of our powers." Ichigo slowly swayed Minako back and forth. "Hopefully they don't develop their powers too quickly. I don't want them to be thrown into battle like we were. At least while I'm around they won't ever need to fight."

Orihime looked at Ichigo. "While we're around."

"Of course I didn't forget about you."

Orihime sighed. "I can't believe we're parents."

Ichigo smiled down at Minako. "I know, me neither."

"We should probably tell everyone."

Ichigo shook his head. "Nah, right now I just want it to be the four of us. They can wait a little longer."

They both smiled at each other both had forgotten how they could get lost in the others eyes. Ichigo walked to Orihime and kissed her.

"Thank you."

Orihime blinked. "For what?"

"For giving me the best gift that you could ever give me."

* * *

Ichigo sat next to the window of the hospital room with a serene smile on his face. His eyes moved from his sleeping wife to his sleeping children. He sighed. He ran over the events of what happened today. When he had woken up this morning he knew that today would be a day he would never forget but didn't know why. The little fear that he had left in him disappeared when he first saw his son being born then when his daughter was being born. The moment he held Minako in his arms he knew that he would have trouble chasing the boys away. And when he held Akio, he knew that he was going to be a hell raiser. But when he saw the first signs of their powers, the fear returned. The thought of them battling hollows terrified him. Battle was something that he didn't want them to experience. He knew that as long as him or Orihime were around they would never let their own children fight. But that didn't mean that he wouldn't train them to use their powers and be as powerful as him and Orihime.

He smirked at the thought of Minako and Akio teaming up on Isshin. He could tell that they were going to be a handful. But with his beautiful wife by his side, he knew that he could face anything.

Ichigo looked up at the sky, staring at the full moon. He could see his mother smiling down at him. He smiled back with the smile that hadn't been on his face since her death. He knew that she would be watching over them, no matter where she was.

* * *

The End.

I hoped you enjoyed it. My beta would like me to continue with the story but it was only meant to be a oneshot, so we'll see if I continue it or not.

Please leave reviews. Please. I would like to here from you guys.


End file.
